Wolfstar- Realisation
by MrsWolfstar
Summary: When Remus finds out Sirius loves him their 7 year friendship is ripped apart. Remus accepts Sirius, but can Sirius accept Remus? Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters, no matter how much i try to accio them. Reviews and muchly appreciated! :3
1. Sticks and Stones

It was the first of September, 1977 and James, Remus & Peter

were sat in their own compartment, James sprawled across one seat, Remus and Peter sat opposite him. James was tall, tanned, had messy black hair and hazel eyes, Remus was tall, pale skinned with scars nearly on nearly every part of his body, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, Sirius was tall, pale, green eyes and had thick black messy hair. And then there was Peter, who was small, squat, podgy, mousy hair and grey eyes, basically the opposite if the marauders. The boys were in their last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Marauders, as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter liked to call them selves, were determined to make it their best.

"Remus, do you know where Sirius is?"James asked as the Hogwarts express left the station.

"Hmmm." Remus thought, "I saw him board earlier but when I tried to catch up with him, he disappeared."

James stood up "Eurgh. I swear to Merlin next time I see him I will-"

*BANG* black smoke filled the cabin. None of the marauders could see

"AHHH!" James screamed, he stood up and tried to swot away the smoke but it had no effect.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HUMPING A HIPPOGRIFF WAS THAT?!" James shouted, having given up on swotting away the smoke, he fumbled his way around the compartment looking for the window.

"That" somebody answered "Was Sirius Black." They clicked their fingers and the smoke disappeared to reveal Sirius, sat on a bright red

Remus' Lupin. Remus was trying to lift Sirius off but was putting up a poor fight. "Sirius" Remus gasped, trying to push Sirius off of his lap "Get off of my fucking lap or I will hex you so you look like McGonagall's underwear!"

"Not that it would make much difference…" James muttered causing Peter to snigger.

"But you liiike it" Sirius protested.

"No I don't like it!" Remus retorted.

"Tell that to the boner that's sticking into my back!" Sirius sniggered.

"I DON'T HAVE A ERECTION, I WOULD NEVER HAVE ONE OVER YOU!" Remus screamed. The compartment fell silent. James and Peter looked shocked. Remus had never, ever overreacted like this. Sirius stood up, gathered his belongings and walked out of the compartment leaving a guilty Remus Lupin and two wide mouth marauders. Remus was bright red. (No, redder than that, redder, not quite that dark, that's the shade!)

He muttered something and ran after Sirius, walking through every compartment. He found Sirius' notebook and opened it. Some notes fell onto the floor and Remus bent down to pick them up. He unfolded the notes and read them.

(Normal is James, Bold is Sirius)

"**James, I need to tell you something. Meet me after class.**

Sorry mate I can't, detention with filtch.

**Why?**

Stink bomb :D

**Twat. When can I tell you?**

Say it now?

**Fine, promise you won't say a word to anyone. Including Remus and Peter.**

Fine. I promise.

**I fancy remus.**

WHAT?!

**I fancy Remus Lupin. Moony. The guys we've known for nearly 7 years...**

I know you ass, but I never knew this? So you're gay? You don't like pussy?

**I'm not gay, I like a bit of both. But just saying, if I was gay, would you accept me?**

Obviously, I'd get more girls!

**Knob. So about Remus, should I tell him?**

Wait a while, just incase it's a phase.

**I've liked him for 3 years.**

Why didn't you say?

**Because it could ruin mine and Moony's friendship.**

It won't, trust me. He'd accept you.

**Really?**

Really.

**Okay, thanks**.

No problem faggot

**Shut it prick**

Love you too ;)

**No you love Evans ;D**

SHUTUP -.-"

Remus smacked his head against the window. How could he have not realised? So all the winks and kisses Sirius had thrown his way weren't jokes? "For fuck sake." He moaned "I can't believe it."

He pocketed the note and the notebook and ran down the corridor looking for Sirius.

"Sirius!" Remus called, "Sirius I need to talk to you!"

"Why?" He heard someone behind him say, he turned around and a puffy eyed, sexy Sirius Black was stood, leaning over him in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Sirius asked, looking genuinely confused.

"About this." Remus handed Sirius the notes and the notebook.

"Oh." Sirius took the notes and the colour drained from his face. "That."

"Of course I accept you, you twit. Why would I not?"

"Because of the situation." Sirius muttered looking away. Remus cupped Sirius' head in his hands and gently turned his face round to look at his.

"Padfoot, I don't care if you're gay, bisexual or straight. You could be drag for all i care, you'd be a wonderful drag." Remus grinned " I like you as you are. I don't care if you want to do me up the arse." Sirius smirked and the two boys laughed "you're perfect to me the way you are."

Sirius sighed, "empty words" he muttered.

"Sirius, stop. Please." Remus begged, "I can't bear to see you like this."

Sirius laughed, "Such empty words."

"Stop. Please." Remus was now silently crying, tears streaming down his face.

"Why?" Sirius asked. Turning away from Remus.

Remus gently cupped Sirius' face in his hands, "Don't you dare ask why. I care about you and you know that. Stop." Sirius pulled Remus' hands away from his face and stormed away from the crying Remus.

Remus shrunk to the floor and sat down for a few minutes, thinking about the conversation, well, argument he'd just had with his best friend. "Great start to a new year" Remus muttered. He got up and walked back to his carriage and plonked himself down on his seat, got out his book and read. For Remus, books were the best ever. He could lose himself in one for hours and I'd would feel as if minutes had passed. At the minute he was reading a muggle book about romance. He laughed to himself, why couldn't life be as easy as it was in the books?


	2. Ignorance

Sirius had even ignoring Remus from that point on. Whenever they passed in the corridors Sirius would look away and Remus would tear up. Remus couldn't bear their friendship to be torn.

Remus was deep in thought when suddenly someone pushed past Remus making him drop his books. "James!" they called, "James!". The person was Sirius. Remus bent down to pick up his books, trying not to cry, when he saw Sirius looking at him. It wasn't a look of hatred it was a look or love and regret. Sirius looked hurt. That was the last straw. He broke. He quickly gathered his books and ran. He ran and ran. Up stairs, through corridors part rooms he'd never seen before. He ran until he could run no more. Panting, he sat down against the wall. Tears streaming down his face. He was a mess. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

After a while he looked down the corridor and there was a door there, just a single wooden door at the very end of the corridor. He rubbed his puffy eyes and checked it was still there. It was. He picked up his belongings and walked towards it. He placed his stuff down outside the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Without a second thought remus had muttered "Alohomora" the door clicked and Remus pushed it open. There was nothing in the room but a rather tall long object covered in a dirty cloth. He walked over and pulled the cloth off. It fell around him in a swirl of dust. He coughed and batted away the dust to reveal a tall mirror labeled 'Erised". He looked into it and saw Sirius stood behind him, his arms around Remus. Remus turned around, half expecting Sirius to be there, but he wasn't. Like he'd not been there for a few days. A single tear dropped out of his eye and onto the floor. In the mirror Sirius wiped away the tear, but in reality he wasn't there to do so... Remus slowly backed out of the room, forgetting to recover the mirror. He locked the door and turned around. Once again he gathered his books and trudged back to his dormitory thinking about the mirror... And Sirius.


	3. Obsession

Since Remus' encounter with the mirror, he couldn't help but look up the mirror. He tried every book he could find. All of his spare time was spent in the library looking for what the mirror meant. All hope was lost, when suddenly, Remus had a brainwave.

"Accio book on The Mirror of Erised." He mumbled, and book flew towards him and he grasped it just before it hit his face and it pulled him backwards off of his seat and into the book shelf behind.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Somebody shouted.

"Reparo." Remus muttered pointing his wand at the book shelf. The shelf obeyed and stood itself up and the books placed themselves back upon the shelves. Remus ran back to his seat, book in hand and sat down pretending to read. The librarian ran over to see what had happened but there was no one there except Remus.

"Remus darling", the librarian walked over to him looking bamboozled "you are quite aware you're bleeding?" She pulled out a tissue and gave it to Remus.

"Oh, am I? Thanks." He muttered taking the tissue and moped his face. The librarian gave him a funny look and walked away tutting murmuring something about "silly kids" and "low wages". Remus sighed, "that was close" he thought. He opened the book and thumbed through the pages. He finally found a page labelled 'What does The Mirror of Erised show?" He muttered the page aloud to himself:

"The Mirror of Erised.

The Mirror of Erised is a magical object which shows one the deepest desire of the heart. There is a message etched upon it, which does not make any sense. It makes sense if read backwards. The message is: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". Read backwards it means: I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Remus put the book down on the table. He closed his eyes and moaned. "So I desire Sirius." He hit his head on the table. "Great he." He grumbled. "Now how to tell Sirius?" He gathered his belongings and left the library. He pulled out an old piece of parchment out of his cloak pocket. Looking around making sure no one could see him and whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good.". The piece of old parchment transformed into a detailed map of Hogwarts. Remus scanned the map looking for Sirius and found him. He was in their dormitory. "Right", Remus thought. "Now or never. Mischief managed" He rolled up the parchment and slipped it into his cloak. Remus walked back to his dormitory, checking he wasn't being followed every so often. He was the main victim of the Slytherins pranks. He hated them. With a passion. It was a shame Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix was in Slytherin. Sirius was nothing like her. He walked up to the Gryffindor entrance, the Fat Lady, and said "Pygmy Puff", the portrait swung open and he was granted access. He ran up to his dormitory and opened the door. He saw Sirius sat on the window ledge drawing deep on a cigarette. Remus dumped his stuff down on his bed and walked over to Sirius.

"Sirius I need you to come with me." Remus begged, but Sirius ignored him.

"Please." Remus whinged, "it's important."

"Why?" Sirius grunted, putting out his cigarette.

"Please Sirius, its important."

"Why?" Sirius grunted yet again.

"Please." Remus didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"Fine." Sirius got up looked at Remus expectedly, "well?"

"Oh," Remus blushed "Follow me." he walked out of the dormitory and up the stairs he walked down the corridor and past the divination attic. "Just along here." Remus muttered, looking back to check Sirius was still there. He could see the door at the end of the corridor. They walked along the corridor and stopped outside the door, "Close your eyes Sirius." Sirius closed his eye, "Alohomora" and the door clicked open. Remus pushed open the door and found the mirror exactly as he left it. "Here," he grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him towards the mirror.

"Open your eyes, what do you see?" Remus asked.

"I… I see us." Sirius mumbled.

"Doing what?" Remus asked, moving forwards to stand behind Sirius.

"You're holding me." Sirius answered

"That what I see."

"You touching yourself?" Sirius laughed.

"No you ass, you holding me.".


	4. Returned Feelings

*Chapter 4* *Returned feelings*

"I don't understand."  
"The mirror shows what you most desire."  
"So you're saying..." Sirius prompted Remus.  
"You know where I'm going Sirius." Remus answered bluntly.  
"So you... Desire me?" Sirius asked.  
"Good job you're observant isn't it?" Remus replied sarcastically. "Fuck off" Sirius laughed, moving towards Remus  
"Prefer to fuck you than off but okay..."  
"I think we've influenced you Moony." Sirius joked.  
"Have you?" Remus answered innocently  
"Okay, if we haven't influenced you Moony..." Sirius said "69!"  
"Yes please." Remus grinned.  
"See!" Sirius laughed.  
"Hmm, so the offer isn't still going?" Sirius swatted at Remus,  
"maybe later you ass"  
"Hey!" Remus grabbed Sirius' wrists in one hand and tickled him.  
"Moony!" Sirius cried, gasping for air "stop you douche!" Sirius was now on the floor and Remus was sat on top of him showing no signs of mercy.  
"Padfoot your hand is too close to my crotch!" Remus gasped, struggling to breathe because he was laughing so hard. "What?" Sirius moved his "that was totally accidental!"  
"Sure" Remus laughed "I believe you! By the way I didn't say 'move it'" he winked.  
"Oh" Sirius blushed "okay" he placed his hand back on Remus' thigh and slowly moved it towards Remus' crotch.  
"Wow...Okay... Out of friend zone... There we go erection!" Remus grinned  
"Burden much?" "I wouldn't have chosen smaller!"  
"Good, we'd better go."  
"Yeah", Remus got off of Sirius and helped him up. "Remus you have a small... Well, rather large problem." Sirius laughed signalling at Remus' erection.  
"Fuck." Remus moaned.  
"N-N-Nox!" Sirius laughed, pointing at Remus' penis.  
"Dude don't!" Remus laughed trying to push his erection down "it's not going anywhere!" "Just cover it with your cloak... Then again It'll probably stick out."  
"Come on you ass!" Remus pulled Sirius out of the room and relocated the door. They walked back to their dormitory and Sirius walked over to his bedside table and took out a cigarette, "want one Moony?" Sirius offered.  
"Nahh, I don't smoke." Remus replied, walking over to him.  
"Your loss", Sirius lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply, "It really calms you down."  
"Hmmm." Remus sat opposite Sirius on the windowsill and looked at him. He'd never realised how handsome Sirius was. His messy black hair and piercing green eyes were perfect... And his lips, they looked so soft and gentle. Remus turned away, confused. How could someone like Sirius like him? He had scars on every part of his body. He couldn't help but say aloud "Why?" Sirius looked up at him, confused  
"What?"  
"Why?" Remus repeated.  
"I don't understand" Sirius said, putting out his cigarette and throwing it out of the window. "Why me? Why not any other guy? Why the lanky tosser that has scars on every fucking inch of his body? Why?"  
"What do you mean Remus?" Remus stood up and kicked a bedside table over.  
"I'm fuc-" Sirius interrupted "Because you're perfect for me." He walked over to Remus and pulled him by his hands towards the bed. He sat Remus down and looked him in the eyes "Your scars are who you are and I love every single one. I don't care if you feel insecure. I don't care what others think of you. I like you. And nothing" Sirius leant forward and brushed a lock of hair out of Remus' eye "nothing they say will change how I feel about you. Okay?" Remus looked away and Sirius saw single tear drop from his cheek. He cupped his hands around Remus' chin and turned his face towards his. He wiped his tear away with his thumb and pulled Remus into a hug. Sirius could feel Remus sobbing into his shoulder. He would kill the bastards that made Remus feel worthless. He stroked Remus' hair and kissed the top of his head. "Moony?"  
Remus sat up and wiped his eyes, "Yes?"  
Sirius leant forwards and brushed a lock of hair out of Remus' eyes, "Who made you like this?"  
Remus looked confused, "Like what?"  
"Like the way you feel, you're overly self-conscious, why?"  
"Oh, i-it-it's nothing..." Remus stuttered  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
Sirius gave him a stern look, "Tell me Remus."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care about you."  
"So?"  
"Tell me and stop being difficult!"  
"Cause it's not as if you've hidden anything from me." Remus replied sarcastically.  
"That was different. It was to protect our friendship."  
"And this is to protect our friendship also. Well, relationship."  
"Stop being fucking smart and say it."  
Remus mumbled one word,"Lucius."  
Sirius stood up, "That little shit in Slytherin?"  
"Y-Y-Yes." Remus walked over to Sirius and tried to calm him down. "Sirius stop. Please leave it."

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_hey guys! please leave a review! muchLY appreciated! Sorry the chapters a bit late, the next one should be on in a day or two!_**


	5. Passion

Sirius was shaking with anger, "I-I-I'll kill him. I'll hurt him. I swear I will hunt him do-" Remus pushed Sirius against the wall and kissed him. Sirius put his hand on Remus' butt and pulled him closer into his body. Remus put a hand around Sirius' waist while the other played with Sirius' long, black tasseled hair. Their tongues entwined and Remus swirled his tongue around Sirius'. Their erections hardening with every brush against the others. Sirius started to unbutton Remus shirt and put his hand on Remus' chest. Remus ripped off Sirius shirt and began to unbutton Sirius' trousers.  
"Just channel your frustration into this." Remus mumbled and Sirius nodded. Sirius' trousers dropped to the floor and then were followed by Remus' a second later. Sirius kissed Remus' neck up and down and Remus slipped his hands into Sirius' boxers. Remus felt Sirius shudder with pleasure and fall against his neck. He pulled Sirius' boxers down and then knelt in front of Sirius.  
Remus looked up "Are you ready?".  
Sirius grinned "Ob-vi-ous-ly."  
Sirius lent forwards and swirled his tongue around the tip of Sirius' penis. Sirius moaned and put his hands on the back of Remus' head, pushing Remus' mouth further down his erection. Remus continued to swirl his touché until eventually he moved forwards so 3/4 of Sirius penis was in his mouth, he put his hands on Sirius waist and Sirius thrust his hips forwards and Remus moved forwards yet again, so the whole of Sirius penis was in his mouth. Sirius whimpered and closed his eyes.  
"Remus, if you don't want to swallow I'd move now. I think I'm gonna..." Remus didn't move his head, and he soon found there was a sudden burst of salty liquid in his mouth.  
Sirius moaned softly, "Remus, stop teasing." Remus twirled his tongue around Sirius' tip one last time and then removed Sirius penis from his mouth. Sirius sat down in front of Remus the floor, he was rather sweaty and he was grinning.  
"Wow." Sirius laughed, "just wow."  
Remus looked nervous "was that okay? I mean I didn't want-"  
"Moony, that was the best I've had in years." He pulled Remus onto his lap "Even better than all the girls.".  
He pushed his nose against Remus' and smiled, "Come on, let's get dressed. Won't be long 'till supper."  
Remus got up and helped Sirius up, they walked over to their clothes as and began to get dressed. Every so often they would glance over at each other, and once or twice their eyes caught and they looked away bushing.  
"Remus, here, your tie."  
"Is that a bra?"  
"What?!"  
"JAMES!"  
A groggy looking, half naked James walked out of the bathroom, "Hey" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
"James, who was that?" They heard a woman call from the bathroom "I swear if Sirius is- AHHH!" It was Lily. She turned around and slammed the bathroom door. "JAMES YOU SAID SIRIUS WOULDN'T BE HERE! Hey Remus!" Lily screeched.  
"Hello Lily, we'll be off then." He grabbed Sirius hand and pulled him towards the door.  
"I wanna listen though!" Sirius moaned, reluctantly following Remus.  
"What?" James looked confused "Oh, shit! I didn't know sorry babe."  
"BABE? BABE?" Lily continued to rant "DONT YOU BABE ME. Bye Remus!"  
The bathroom door opened and Lily was stood there in her school uniform, her arms crossed over her chest, buttons undone showing the right amount of cleavage and her red hair was tasselled and messy. James walked over to her and put his arms around her waist, Lily reluctantly let him. He pulled her into a hug and she snuggled her face into his neck. He smiled and she stood back and looked at James.  
"You know, it's was that smile that brought me into your arms?" Lily smiled.  
"I've been smiling like this for years, you've only just noticed me!" James laughed.  
Lily swatted at James "OH shut up!", she looked around the room "Have you seen my bra?", she spotted it slung over the couch "there it is!" She walked over to the couch and turned so her back was to James. The shirt fell down behind her and she slipped her bra on. Lily buttoned up her shirt and did her tie.  
"Awh, where's the cleavage gone?" James laughed.  
"James!" Lily gasped "I'm sure you had enough last night."  
"Hmmm," James agreed, "what do you think Remus and Sirius were doing? They were all sweaty and I doubt they'd have gone for a run."  
"You don't think... Do you?"  
"Well think about it, they were all sweaty, they've been spending A LOT of time together and I think I saw a kiss on the cheek disguised as a whisper." James replied.  
"It is a possibility, I mean if what you're saying is true. Then we need to talk to them." Lily said, "We can't jump to conclusions."

"Of course." James agreed, " For the record Evans, I think you were rather good last night, in fact, great!" James grinned.

"Honestly James, you're awful!" Lily laughed

James pouted his lips "Am I that bad?"

"You know what I mean!" Lily giggled, "Come on! Suppers probably ready.


	6. Investigation

Lily grabbed James' hand and pulled him towards the Great Hall where they met Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
"Oh, hello Lily!" Remus smiled "James." He nodded.  
"Hey Remus." Lily smiled, taking a seat on the right of Remus.  
"James, would you be so kind as to tell is if you're taking Lily, no offence intended Lily, back to our dorm?" Remus blushed "I found it rather awkward as Sirius and I were trying to...", he looked at Sirius, having not been able to finish his sentence.  
"Study." Sirius prompted  
"Yes, Sirius and I were trying to study." Remus concluded.  
"Oh, yeah sorry Remmy."  
Sirius shot daggers at James, and Remus slipped his hand down Remus' thigh, trying to calm him down.  
"Since when did you call him 'Remmy'?" Sirius snarled.  
"Oh, what? Oh erm yeah I mean sorry Remus." James replied, looking genuinely confused.  
"You should be." Sirius muttered, he turned away from James and started to talk to Remus about Remus' next transformation.  
"You see!" James hissed, making sure Remus, Sirius and Peter couldn't hear him, "it's true! I'm sure of it!"  
"I do agree. Sirius is being rather over protective." Lily agreed, "we'll talk to them after Transfiguration."  
James nodded, "Moony, Padfoot?" Remus and Sirius turned around, "can me and Lily speak to you after Transfiguration?"  
"Of course." Remus nodded, looking over to Sirius to see if he was fine with it.  
"Okay." Sirius muttered.  
Remus leant over and whispered in Sirius' ear, "it's okay, he was just being friendly."  
"Too friendly." Sirius grumbled.  
"You're cute when you're grumpy."  
"Shut up."  
"Let's go."  
Remus and Sirius got up from their table and made their way to transfiguration, found their seats and sat down.  
"This should be fun." Sirius grumbled.  
"Oh stop moaning."  
"I thought I was cute when I was moody?" Sirius laughed.  
"Shut up."  
Sirius laughed, "okay."  
Proffessor McGonagall walked into the room, "There shall be no talking in today's lesson."  
The class groaned.  
"Accio quiz sheets." McGonagall said in a thick Scottish accent.  
The class went by extremely fast and the marauders and Lily all passed the test.  
They met outside the classroom and walked to the library and sat at a spare table.  
"Remus, Sirius, James and I..."  
She was cut off by Sirius interrupting her "Why so serious?"  
"You're Sirius." James laughed.  
"Guys stop, I'm being super Sirius right now!" Sirius laughed, he turned his clock into a cape and danced around the room.  
"Come hear you nerdy little shit." Somebody pulled Remus from his seat and threw him a cross the room so he fell into the wall backwards. Remus was knocked out cold.  
Sirius stood up and ran at Remus' attacker.  
"Remus!" Lily gasped, she pointed her wand at the two boys running towards her "Expelliarmus!".  
The two boys were thrown across the room and onto a table, smashing plates and throwing food off of the table. Their wands flew through the air and Lily caught them both and pocketed them.  
"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Sirius had decided to use his fists, and punched Lucius straight in the face. There was a sickening crunch as Lucius' nose broke.  
Lucius stumbled backwards into James, who spun him round and shouted "STUPEFY!", a red bolt of light shot out of the end of his wand and hit Lucius in the face. Lucius fell to the floor and was then kicked in the balls by Sirius.  
"Nice one James!" Sirius called.  
"Right." One of Lucius' friends cracked his knuckles, he looked over to his friend, "Get the girl." His friend nodded and they both ran to Lily.  
"LILY!" James cried, he ran over to the boys and tried to take them down but someone pointed their wand at James and Sirius and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" The two Boys fell to the floor, unable to move. They could only watch and listen to Lily's desperate cries for help.  
"STUPEFY!" Lily's wand was knocked out of her hand along with the other two and were caught by her attackers.  
One of Lucius' friends pointed his wand at Lily, "Sectumsempra!"  
"NO!" Snape cried, he ran in front of Lily and the spell hit him in the chest. Deep cuts appeared all over his body and he let out an agonising scream of pain.  
"Severus! No!" Lily cried, dropping to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She began muttering some counter curses which began to heal Severus, she rocked his alive, but barley breathing body in her arms.  
"Stupefy!" Someone cried pointing their wand at the two remaining attackers, knocking them out.  
"Thank you Frank." Lily murmured through her tears, "can you fix Sirius and James? I'll take Severus to the nurse and then can you and Alice bring Remus to up to the nurse too?"  
"On it." Frank replied, walking over to James and Sirius, "Alice!" He shouted, "come and help me with Sirius and James! They've had the body binding curse used on them by Malfoy's scum bags."  
"Bastards!" Alice growled, she walked over and knelt beside Frank, they began to reverse the curses.  
They recovered Lily's wand and threw it to her, she caught it and pit in in her bun.  
James and Sirius both sat up likes shots, and ran over to Lily, who was half carrying half dragging Severus up the stairs and Remus, who was just waking up.  
"Thanks Alice!" James called.  
"Yeah,thanks Frank!" Sirius called.  
"You're welcome." Alice replied.  
"Do you want any help their Lily?" Frank asked.  
"It's okay thanks, James and I have got it!" Lily called.  
"Okay." Alice and Frank joined hands and walked over to where Sirius was rocking Remus in his arms.  
"Come on Sirius, let's get Remus up these stairs." Franks said calmly to Sirius, "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
Sirius and Frank put one of Remus arms over their shoulders and began walking to the Hospital Wing.  
"Your boys a heavy one isn't he Sirius?" Frank grinned.  
"Yeah, a bit." Sirius murmured, he was still rather angry after what had just happened.  
"So, you're couple now? You and Remus?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Awh, that's cute. Do James and Lily know?"  
"James knows I like him, but he doesn't know we're dating. Oh Merlin's beard I'd better tell them soon!" Sirius gasped, "The graduation prom is soon and it will look weird if I go with Remus without them knowing were a couple! Who are you going with Frank?"  
"Alice of course, I'm planning to ask her tomorrow!" Frank replied.  
"Good luck, you're great together you really are." Sirius smiled.  
"Thanks, you and Remus are a cute couple too, honestly. Remus and Sirius? I'd never have thought it!"  
"Thanks, it's a bit wobbly at the minute but we're sorting things out."  
They reached the hospital and found Snape already there, laying in a bed with Lily sat at the end. James was scowling on a chair next to the bed.  
"Oh look at you" Madam Pompfrey fussed, "why are you all injured?"  
"Malfoy scum tried to hurt my Remus." Sirius growled.  
"Oh dear" she sympathized, "let's get you cleared up shall we? If you come and lay Remus hear I shall tend to him."  
Sirius and Frank carried Remus over to the bed opposite Snape and laid him down, Sirius sat on the bed and stroked Sirius' forehead.  
"Thanks Frank, you can go if you'd like." Sirius murmured.  
"Of course, see you in a bit. Tell Remus i send him my best wishes." Frank said, "bye Lily." He smiled, "James."  
"Thank you so much Frank." Lily smiled.  
"No problem." Frank walked out of the wing and back to Alice who was waiting in the library.  
Sirius walked over to James and pulled him to one side, "James, could you come outside with me a minute I need to talk to you?"  
"Sure, cNt we not take too long I don't want Lily to get off with Snape."  
Sirius laughed, "that's highly unlikely."  
"Yeah, what did you want to say?"  
"Remus and I are dating..."

**_authors note :3_**  
**Heii, sorry if the chapters are a bit short, this is my first story with more than 1 chapter! If you leave a review, you can have a waffle (:':), maybe two if it's a really nice one (: |_|  
Awwh, look at this magical thing!**

_o88888o  
_88o_o88888888  
_o888o_o8888888888  
_o888ooo_o8888o_888888888888  
_ooo8888888888888_88888888888888888888  
_*88888888888888o_88888888888888888888  
_o8888888888888_88888888888888888888  
_o8888888888888_88888888888888888888  
_88888888888*_888888888888888888*  
_*88888*_888888888888888*  
_888888_88888888888888*  
_o88888888888888888888*  
_o888888888888888888888888888888888888888oo  
_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888o  
_o8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888*  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**  
*8888888888888888888888888888888**  
_*88888888888*_88888  
_8888888888*_*8888  
_8888888888_88888o  
_*888888888o_88888o  
_88888888888_*8888o  
_*888888888888o_*8888o  
_*8888888888888o_*888o  
_*88888888888888_8888  
_8888888888888o_*888  
_888888888888_*888o  
_8888888888*_*8888  
_*8888888888oo_*888  
_*8888888888888o  
_*88888888888888o  
_*888888888888888o  
_88888888_8888o  
_8888888_o88888  
_*8888888888*  
_8888888*  
_88888888888o  
_88888888_*o  
_8888888o  
_8888888  
_8888888  
_*8888888  
_888888888oo  
_888_888888o  
_o88_88888  
_*_8888  
_o88


	7. Transformation

"Really?" James laughed, "you know Lily and I wouldn't have guessed.".  
Sirius swatted at James playfully, "shut up! It's really hard to say these things you know."  
"Hey, it's okay Padfoot. To be quite honest Lily and I already knew."  
Sirius groaned "really? Was it that obvious?"  
"Remus bent over to pick up his pen in Potions and you ran out with an erection."  
Sirius smacked his forehead against the wall, "oh no..." He growled.  
"It doesn't matter, you can be as sexual as you want around each other."  
"James!" Lily gasped, she was stood behind them grinning, "did you just have a gay moment?".  
"What?" James blushed, "I-I-I did no such thing." He stuttered.  
"I know you prat." She put her arms around James waist and he smiled at her.  
Sirius smiled halfheartedly, "in a bit guys.", he walked into the hospital ward again and sat next to Remus.  
"Siris" Remus murmured "Sirius."  
Sirius grinned, "Remus?"  
Remus opens his eyes, "since when did you call me 'Remus'?"he laughed, "you only call me Sirius when shit goes down."  
Sirius laughed, "you only swear when bad things happen too..."  
Remus gasped and looked around for a calendar, "Sirius what date is it?"  
"Friday 6th Octob..." Sirius didn't finish his sentence, "FUCK!" Come on!" He shouted pulling Remus by the hands.  
They ran outside if the ward and found James and Lily making out passionately.  
Sirius pulled them apart.  
James went red,"do you min-"  
Sirius interrupted him, "Remus. Transformation."  
"Yeah what abo-"  
"NOW"  
"SHIT!" I'll get Peter Lily you cause a distraction." James called, he was already running down the corridor.  
"On it!" Lily called, she muttered spells under her breath and ran to the grand hall.  
"Come on Remus, put your arm around my shoulder like this", Sirius pulled Remus' arm around his shoulder "and lean on me whilst we jog."  
Sirius pulled the invisibility cloak over them and they hobbled down the stairs and through the corridors. Sirius half pulling and half carrying Remus. They reached the gatekeepers hut and saw James and Peter running towards them, Peter red and sweating, he was running as fast as he could but he was still a good few yards behind James.  
"Come on Peter!" James called.  
Peter caught up with James and they ran to the whomping willow. Sirius removed the invisibility cloak from him and Remus. Remus looked around and nodded, the coast was clear. Peter changed into his animagus, a rat, and ran swiftly towards the tree and pressed the knot that stopped it from moving. Peter scurried into the shack and was soon followed by James, Remus and Peter.  
"Peter, can you keep watch? Go and reactivate the tree and make sure no-one. And I mean no one. Comes within 10 feet if the tree. If so you come down here ASAP and tell us. Okay? ".  
Wormtail squeaked in agreement and scurried up out of the shack.  
"Ready Remus?" James asked.  
Remus nodded.  
Sirius walked over to Remus and hugged him, "It going to be okay."  
Remus looked up, tears falling down his cheeks "it hurts."  
"I know it does Moony." James replied softly, "but you can do it."  
Remus didn't have trims to reply he fell to his knees with a sob. James and Sirius could still hear him screaming, the faint screams were turning into howels. Remus punched the ground and tried to choke back his cries of pain.  
"Sirius animagus now!" James called.  
James transformed into a magnificent golden stag, with the most beautiful antlers. Sirius transformed into a dog, with midnight black fur and golden eyes.  
Crack! Remus' back broke and extended. Sirius was trying to run to Remus but James stopped him. Hurt flashed across Remus eyes and fur grew all over his body. The howling continued. Remus threw himself against a wall. Crack! His legs and arms extended and the transformation was complete.  
Remus howled and curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, shivering.  
Sirius trod over to him and licked Remus face, he snuggled into Remus and closed his eyes. Remus snarled but let Sirius do so. James guarded the door and watched Remus slowly fall asleep.


End file.
